The 12 Pains of Christmas
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: A Class and E Class are going to have a Christmas party, and naturally A class drives everyone in E class insane with their nagging and demands while preparing for the party. Here's the 12 Pains of Christmas! Chapter 1! Finding A Christmas Tree!
1. Finding A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:** it's almost Christmas! sooo here's an AC Christmas fic~! Based heavily on the song "12 Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers.

 **The 12 Pains of Christmas**

 **~ Finding A Christmas Tree ~**

"Hey, this one's nice."

"It's so average though."

"What about this one?"

"That one is too small, and besides, it's losing its needles."

Nagisa could feel his eyebrow twitching, as he turned away from the as- A class student beside him. Of course Asano-kun wanted E class and A class to have a Christmas part together. Because _of course_ A class was just so _generous_ and wanted to set an _example._

Nagisa, Sugino, Yada, Fuwa and Araki of the five virtuosos were tasked with getting a Christmas tree for the party. So far, Araki was dissatisfied with every tree they considered getting.

Sugino walked around a tree, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "This one ain't bad-"

"Too large." Araki interjected, shooting down his choice immediately.

Sugino sighed, looking towards the girls, a look of despair on his face.

"U-uh, hey why not get this one?" Fuwa pointed towards a tree, saying, "It's gotta be roughly ten feet tall, it's a little greener than the other ones, and it's price doesn't go over our budget."

"Hm,"

The four E class students looked at him, a bit of hope that he would approve.

"But it's not _wide_ enough."

Now even Fuwa was a bit irritated with him.

"Come on, can't you make better choices?" he asked. "Well, I guess I should take that back - you _are_ class E after all."

Now he did it.

"Well, then, if you're the expert, you choose one." The four said at once, their irritation evident as they spoke.

"This one."

Araki pointed to a tree - to be specific, the one they had first pointed out to him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

"Ah, it's over our budget." Araki said, noticing the price. He smirked, turning to the group, "Well as expected, you E class students picked a crappy place to buy Christmas trees. Be more considerate in choosing the next place to look for a tree."

All four of them looked at him, furious. Of course he would say something like that. They all had the same thought: Looking for a Christmas Tree, was such a pain.


	2. Rigging Up The Lights

**Author's Note:** thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! I apologize as I haven't been able to write because.. well, it's the holidays, and I'm falling behind in one subject and my parents are getting on my case.

Welp! That's life :P

On with the story!

 **The 12 Pains of Christmas**

 **~ Rigging Up The Lights ~**

"And all finished!"

Isogai and Maehara high fived, looking at their handy work. They had managed to put up the Christmas lights along the walls of the classroom quite nicely in only ten minutes. Their job was done for the party.

"Now we can go check on Kataoka and Okano." Isogai said, picking up the clipboard off the table. He had the list of everyone's names and what everyone was tasked with. "Akemi-san, we're going on ahe-"

"OOPS!"

As Isogai turned to face the girl of class A, he saw her trip over the cord for the Christmas lights, and knock over the ice sculpture which caught on the lights, causing them to become strained and the cords snapped.

"Guess you two will have to stay and put up some different lights." Akemi said rather cheerfully, trying to fain innocence (terribly).

"You know..." Maehara whispered to Isogai, "I think she did it on purpose."

"You don't know that." Isogai whispered back. He then smiled at the girl, saying, "We'll have it done in no time!"

So once more Isogai and Maehara rigged up the lights, and just like before, Miss Akemi _accidentally_ tripped over the cord and brought them all down. Again.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"What about this tree?" Yada asked through gritted teeth.

"It's shabby." Araki said, wrinkling his nose as he looked at the tree.

"I am going to kill him soon." Fuwa muttered, wringing her gloves in her hands.

The boys were on the far side of the yard opposite them - where Sugino was trying to find an alternative way to release his anger other than strangling the A class student. Nagisa was staring at his anti-sensei knife, his blood lust leeking through around him, as he wondered to himself just how much damage he could inflict upon the poor boy with a rubber knife. Not a lot. But some, if he planned it right.

Oh what a happy holiday this was.


	3. Hangovers!

**The 12 Pains of Christmas**

 **~ Hangovers! ~**

"Ugh," Both Karasuma and the Chairman sighed, more than a little irritated with the blonde woman sitting beside them. The night before all the teachers had a staff party, and Irina had challenged them to a drinking game.

Of course, neither of the two men were heavy drinkers, or regular drinkers at that. So when they accepted her challenge they soon regretted it. They had to take shots every time they heard jingle bells on the radio station, which was every two minutes. In the end, the two of them were drunk messes, while Irina was only a little buzzed. They had lost to the bitch.

And now they had major hangovers.

Irina was being loud, shouting out the window at one of the students.

"We lost to that woman." Chairman muttered, rubbing his temples. Of course today was the only day that the nurse wasn't in, and that there was no Tylenol or aspirin in the office.

"She blackmailed me..." Karasuma sighed, remembering that she had taken pictures of him in his drunken state.

Then there was that _thing_ he did too. She got it on video.

"Karasuma! What's with that look?" Irina asked him, a smirk on her lips. "Oh, upset because you-"

"No."

She laughed, showing him the video again, and annoying him more. "So unlike you!"

"Please, delete that." Karasuma begged her.

"Is that-" Chairman began.

"No. It's nothing." Karasuma interjected.

Even the Chairman was laughing at him.

Damn that drinking game.

* * *

"The lights aren't long enough."

"Ya."

"Oops, sorry I must have made a mistake at the store." Akemi apologized, smiling innocently. "Let's go back!"

Maehara and Isogai nodded, just a little frustrated. They had to go all the way back to the store to return lights they bought an hour ago and search for lights that wrapped around the whole room.

The three of them walked back to the store, and returned the lights to the cashier.

"Sorry, but could we exchange these for different lights?" Isogai asked.

"Oh we would let you, but the store is closing now, and we sold out of lights." the cashier apologized.

"What? Already?" Maehara said surprised.

"Ya, but there's a store across town that sells lights just like these." The cashier offered the students.

".. You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"So let's get this tree!" Nagisa said, relief washing over him as they had found a tree they could afford, that Araki actually approved of.

"Oh no." Fuwa sighed, pointing towards a tag on the tree they were looking at. "They've already sold it."

"What." Sugino gritted his teeth, annoyed.

They never caught a break, did they?

"So... we've wasted two hours trying to find a tree that's already sold." Yada felt like crying and screaming out in anger at the same time.

"Can't help it." Araki shrugged. "Let's find a better tree somewhere better. This time _I'm_ choosing the place, since you can't seem to manage." he sneered at them.

It took all they had to not try and strangle him.


End file.
